beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Noahson
Gabriel "Gabe" Noahson is a Speeder, an individual containing the Speed Molecules. He is a descendant of the Speeder Miles Noahson and the magic user Brynia Malsworth. He was born on Farandia and sent to Earth in order to train at the Legacy Hero Academy. Gabriel is also the third person to take the mantle of Teen Acelarar, after his own ancestor Miles Salsworth and Peter Rhode. Gabe is also a member of Teen Legacy. Biography Early Life Miles and Brynia Noahson's family line remained on Farandia, leading to Gabe also being born on the planet. Gabe's parents discovered he had superspeed as soon as he started using his legs, he ran before he could even walk. Growing up, Gabe was so full of energy always spending hours speeding around the house. When Gabe had turned thirteen, his parents decided he needed to be able to control his powers and so they sent him to Earth, to attend Legacy Hero Academy and to live with a friend of the family Duncan Rhode. Earth Gabe was sent to Earth, right outside Legacy Academy. They took him in and called Acelarar, Acelarar rushed to the scene believing there was a problem, Gabe then embraces Acelarar calling him "Uncle Duncan". The principle said they called Duncan because he had superspeed and they may know each other, Duncan tells the principle he'll take it from here. Duncan takes Gabe back to his apartment and asks "who the hell" he is. Gabe claims he's a descendant of Noah Salsworth and Miles Noahson, making them family friends. Gabe also tells Duncan he wants to become Teen Acelarar, Duncan allows this excluding all the protege stuff, Duncan also allows Gabe to move in since the two's families were close back in 21st Century. The next day, Gabe started his first day at Legacy Hero Academy. Teen Legacy TBA. Appearance Personality Gabriel has a comedic personality, he's smart mouthed, courageous and intelligent like his ancestors. He also has a 'fast' personality like Duncan Rhode, he speaks fast, sometimes to the point where he sounds like a recording sped up. He likes to make members of Teen Legacy laugh and he does silly things like putting hair clips in his hair (like the image above). Powers and Abilities Gabriel like most other Speeders nowadays, was born containing Speed Molecules, he is connected to all speed known in the universe feeling he was born to run. *'Superhuman Speed' - Speeders have one main ability above all else. Speeders are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in the universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. In their prime can they travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for Speeders to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speeders unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may destroy all their Speed Molecules and cease to exist. *'Accelerated Healing' - Speeders are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. *'Electrokinesis' - Speeders have the ability to produce electricity, but they can only do this when running. When they run at a fast enough pace bolts of electricity start to release from their body. *'Phasing' - Speeders can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. *'Infinite Mass Punch' - Speeders have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain Speeders can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a Terranovian from one continent to another. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Legacy Hero Academy students Category:Speed Molecule Carriers Category:Speeders Category:Teen Legacy members Category:Acelarar Family Category:Articles by User:Awesomekid120